


Too many birthdays

by MasterOfAllCats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone is supportive and loving, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mischief, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Shadow is happy, Sonadow Week 2018, Wholesome, domestic girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfAllCats/pseuds/MasterOfAllCats
Summary: Its the start of a new year, and the first year Sonic and Shadow are a couple.  Sonic and Shadow are getting used to their new dynamic, as their relationship develops as they attend social events together. Hi-jinks ensue as Amy tries to deal with her team, but she cant stop all them. Rouge and Amy try to teach Shadow and Sonic how to 'be a couple', but they aren't as perfect as they want to believe.  Everyone learns that being a 'couple' means something different to everyone, and love comes in different shapes and sizes.  Shadow learns about birthdays and tries to be a good guest, while buying gifts with Sonic.





	Too many birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic/gifts), [Darumaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darumaloo/gifts).



> Thank you for reading the very first chapter! This series is going to be a lot fluffier than my other series, so I don't usually write this much wholesome content. Its also a different kind of layout, its less chapters but the chapters are a lot longer. Please let me know, any feedback is appreciated <3

It was 1st of January, the group had just had a great New Year’s Eve. However, Amy had dragged some of them out, for the new year’s sales. Rouge lead the group through the shopping center, as part of the Sonic Team followed. Amy stood fully awake, full of energy at 7:00am. Sonic and Shadow walked along begrudged, like walking zombies. The shopping center had lots of flashy signs, for all the big sales and excited civilians gathered around stores. Not Shadow’s scene, he felt very uncomfortable.

“Listen up guys, we have a mission, and by following my pla…” Rouge began to command the group, standing tall like a leader.

But Amy interrupted her speech.

“OUR plan! I proofed it, everyone! follow the itinerary. And we will succeed in the mission of shopping! Anyone who doesn’t follow, will not reap the benefits of this day”

Amy turned on her heel, grabbed Rouge impatiently by the hand. Dragging her into the chaos, while she left the others practically in a cloud of dust. Sonic and Shadow stood there for a moment, shuffling in their shoes.

“I guess your attempt at ‘getting to know Amy’ backfired huh?” Sonic turning to Shadow, poking him in the shoulder teasingly.

“That’s only a small fraction of the reason I’m here, it’s your fault I’m here faker”

Sonic laughed as Shadow playfully flicked him on the forehead. Pretending to be so hurt after a devastating attack, the two decided to explore the shopping mall. Sonic was constantly going in and out of stores, checking out every special, even for products he wouldn’t use or need. It seemed all the bright neon signs and enthusiastic shop members caught his attention, like a small child in a candy store.

“Sonic do you really a gardening shovel?” Shadow confusingly facing him, as Sonic inspected a Shovel. Acting like he knew what to look for, in gardening equipment.

But really being intrigued by its flashy display.

“But Shads its 50% off its basically a steal!”

Sonic pretending to swing the shovel, almost like a baseball bat. Shadow simply folded his arms and tried not to look at his shenanigans. Sonic chuckled to himself, like it was the funniest joke in the world. Even though Shadow was acting like the whole display was ridiculous, he couldn’t help but smile. As Sonic had a very bright smile when he laughed, Shadow hated shopping but seeing Sonic laugh. He could do anything, just to see him so happy. Sonic placed the shovel back in the display stand and gestured for Shadow to follow.

“Come on, surprisingly I’m actually looking for something today” Sonic tried to meet Shadow’s eyes, as they walked side by side.

But also trying not to walk into anyone head on, with he shopping center getting gradually busier. It felt somewhat like a maze, people continually passing through the middle of them. Making it hard to walk side by side.

“I have to get Topaz a birthday present, her birthday is coming up soon. It’s on the tenth, and I don’t want to forget. Plus, Amy and Rouge will kill me if I forget!”

“Ah yes, it is Ms Topaz’s birthday soon, I’m surprised you got invited to such a sophisticated event. I still don’t fully understand this concept of a birthday? Why celebrate your birth when you’ll eventually just die”

Sonic scoffed at Shadow, and he began to explain how birthdays work. He continued to explain the phenomenon of celebrating one’s birth, until he stopped abruptly in front of a small shop. Noticing a large sale sign, for a store Sonic clearly knew and was excited for. This store wasn’t as packed as the others, so the two of them had an easier time exploring. It was a bookstore, but it also had a wide variety of stationary. Sonic was studying all the individual pieces, the fancy notebooks with gold binders. The erasers in the shape of cute frogs, and a ruler that had a pastel watercolour design on it. Shadow had a quick look but was more immersed in all the literature. He explored each of the bookshelves, eyes reading all the individual titles on the spines. While browsing his eyes became locked on a title, reaching up with his fingertips. But as he did, he realised, he couldn’t reach it. Groaning in frustration, he checked his surrounds. He didn’t want Sonic to see. His cheeks became a feint green, as he embarrassingly made a couple of small jumps. To reach it, but it was still too high up for him to reach. This really frustrated him, considering his options for a moment. He noticed something from the corner of his eye, a small stool next to the stationary, where Sonic was distracted browsing. Clenching his fists, he tried to retrieve the stool, behind Sonic. Grasping it by the sides, he managed to pick it up quietly and smoothly. Until Sonic spoke up.

“Ooh! I should get her this! It’s a notebook but covered in hedgehogs, which we a…” he began to wag his tail in excitement, before noticing the gruff hedgehog holding the small stool.

It only took Sonic a moment to understand, what was happening. Before grinning at his Ebony friend.

“Aww buddy you too short?”

Shadow’s face became slightly flustered, before simply dropping the stool on the ground. Clattering against the wooden floor, a couple of shoppers turning to them.

“NO, I am not, I am going to retrieve that book all by myself!” Shadow stomped towards the book case, and in a moment of anger.  
He kicked the bookcase quite hard with his foot, sending many of the books flying off the shelf. But Shadow didn’t care about his destruction, as the book he wanted happened to fall as well. Very smug with his victory, he lent down and picked up the book. Exploring its cover, before confirming his purchase mentally. Sonic walked up to him, carefully stepping over the books. Peering over Shadow’s shoulder, his nose poking into Shadow’s cheek. He read the title of the book out load.

“Jane Eyre? What made you pick this?”

“Once we were talking about our favorite literature, and she told me so enjoyed Charlotte Brontë. But she had always wanted to read this, I remember it quite clearly. She has a really good taste in books, I enjoy our conversations about the art of writing” He explained to Sonic, passing over the book to his blue companion.

As Sonic had a look at the book, an angry shop attendant stomped over and scolded the two. They both apologized, and Sonic helped Shadow pick up every single book, after which they carried on with their purchases and left the store. Shadow was still somewhat embarrassed by his behavior, but Sonic comforted him. They both laughed together about his outburst, Sonic couldn’t help but notice how relaxed Shadow looked. Which wasn’t common, as they walked Sonic became slightly self-conscious. As, it was their first outing together as a couple. Was this a date? Did Shadow think of it as a date? Shadow must of noticed something was up, as suddenly Sonic seemed to be deep in thought suddenly. Unsure what to do, he quietly spoke up.

“You must be thinking of math, that’s the only think you think this long about. Are you alright?

Sonic suddenly snapped out of his thought and turned to answer Shadow.

“Uh yeah I’m fine, I just realized this is technically our first outing as a couple?” Sonic stuttered, having difficulty on the word ‘couple’.

Shadow paused for a moment, dazed look on his face. The two of them were both clearly a little embarrassed from it being brought up, they both turned a little red. Or in Shadow’s case green.

“I would assume so yes, does this change anything? Are there any social expectations I should follow?”

“Oh no not really, I think? Amy for some reason heavily believes there is?” Sonic tried to explain to Shadow, but he didn’t really know himself.

“But I don’t really care either way, cause I’m having lots of fun with you today! And if we both respect each other and listen, everything will be fine”

Sonic’s words surprised Shadow, his ears perked up slightly and his tail began to wag slowly. It made him feel very warm. But he had never been described as fun before, it was only Sonic who had ever said this. Or Maria, but that was such a long time ago. Still figuring out all the rules and logistics of ‘social interaction’, not just with the Sonic Team but humans as well. Especially in a casual friendly setting, and not on a mission. The boys had bought only two items, just the two birthday gifts they needed. The girls on the other hand, had bought so much they were barely able to carry it all. Rouge had her face practically squished on a glass window, to a very expensive and luxurious jewelry store. All the sparking jewels reflecting off the lights, her eyes were wide and full of excitement. She was in complete awe, and her rosy companion was no different. But her tastes were slightly demurer, than Rouge drooling at 46 diamond carats and white gold, on a necklace costing the same as a small house.

“Oh, wow look at that clean cut of diamond, I would look so amazing in that. Amy you agree right darling?” Rouge was simply gushing, turning on her heel to face Amy. Somewhat dramatically.

But she didn’t hear Rouge surprising, she was enamored by something in one of the displays. Coming up next to Amy, she noticed the elegant rose gold heart locket. That Amy was staring at, it was very dainty and had a small diamond on the front. Much tamer compared to what Rouge would wear, but she couldn’t help but think how cute it was. It was very Amy.

“That would look so nice on you” Rouge’s tone had a heart-warming touch to it, and made Amy smile even more.

“You really think so? I really love it, but its $300 and I can’t afford it.” Amy sounded heartbroken, and Rouge couldn’t help but feel her heart strings snap.

Leaving the store with Rouge, she kept talking about the necklace. How disappointed she was in her self, and Rouge could just tell how upset Amy. They later met up with the boys, and they all finally left the shopping center. The war zones. Rouge opened her car boot and threw in all the bags. Shadow and Sonic squished themselves in the back of her car, a tiny pink Mitsubishi mirage hatch. She didn’t use it very often, she called it her ‘civilian transport’ so she could blend it. To do more day to day task like grocery shopping and pick up stuff. But the guys despised this car, so little room to sit and the leathery seats would always stick to them. Sonic didn’t see the point in having a car, he could just run home. He doesn’t need to blend in, he’s Sonic the Hedgehog. Their cramped suffering lasted only 30 minutes, but Sonic and Shadow were being tortured. She finally drove into the drive way of their shared house. Sonic slammed the door open and jumped out dramatically, stretching his legs Rouge scoffed at him. Amy pulled out the bags and threw them into Sonic and Shadow’s hands, they knew part of the reason to be there as mules.

The main Sonic Team lived together in a share house, to make it easier on missions against Eggman. A gift off Gun, for their services to government. But it blended in quite nicely and didn’t draw attention. It consisted of Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic. Shadow lived by himself somewhat close by but had been spending more time there. It looked like any other house, it had a drive way and a small garden at the front. It was a nice house, it had two levels and a basement with a small secret lab, and a nice sized backyard. Entering the house Knuckles was still passed out on the sofa, and the house was still covered in streamers and confetti from their party the night before. As Sonic entered the house, Shadow shuffled about in the doorway for a moment. Sonic could feel that he was feeling a little overwhelmed, with all the social interaction of the day. As they had been shopping since 7:00am and it was 3:00pm.

“Hey Sonic, I’m going to head home…” he nervously spoke.

“OK Shads talk to you later”

They Both stood in front of each, awkwardly hesitating for a bit. Shadow could see Amy and Rouge, standing from the hallway of the front door. He felt overly aware of their presence, he could see how big and doe eyed Amy was. Practically beaming, but Shadow felt it was too much for him. He simply turned around and left, Sonic feeling slightly disappointed. Later that night Sonic was sitting on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his phone. Just sitting in his quiet room, having a moment of calm. A gentle knock at the door drew his attention, it was Amy. She was dressed in her cute pajamas, they were covered in tiny pink bears.

“Hey Sonic, could I come in?” She spoke softly, barely a foot in the door.

Sonic gestured her to come in, she stepped over all the messy junk on the floor. The usual state of the hedgehog’s bedroom, it had lot of memorabilia of his recent adventures. It was a small room, a bed and a desk. He didn’t spend much time in it, he preferred to be out and about. Sitting comfortably next to him, he lent his arms back and relaxed his body.

“What’s up Amy? I’m surprised your still up?”

“Oh, I would, but I never got to ask how your date was?” Amy had a smug look on her face, knowing how embarrassed Sonic must be feeling. Naturally his flustered response was her reward.

“I knew it! I knew you couldn’t wait long, you just must know everything about us huh? Look Amy, I appreciate you wanting to support us. But I’m feeling a little pressured, and its mine and his first relationship. I want to take it easy, ok?”

Amy sighed in defeat.

“Ok I’m sorry Sonic I’m just excited! I’ll take it easy” Amy began to walk out the room, she wished Sonic a good night as she closed his door firmly shut.

Sonic again, was by himself. He lay himself down, on his comfortable bed sheets. Resting his head against the pillow, he began to stare at the wall facing his bed. He focused his eyes on the missing chips of paint on the wall, from where he would throw a tennis ball. It would help him think, but right now he didn’t feel up to it. Shadow filled his thoughts, about their first ‘date’. It was exciting but scary, it took a long time for Sonic to be open with his feelings. He didn’t expect Shadow to not only feel the same but want to be with him. It was a very overwhelming feeling, so fresh in his mind. His hand reached for his phone next to his bed, it had fallen off as he laid down. His mind wondered to the night, the night they confessed to each other. How nervous they were, Shadow holding his clammy hands. Reassuring him, as they sat on the bank of the grass near the river. Sonic felt his himself go red, he turned to his side and held his arms around himself. Sonic slept so peacefully that night, so happy, he felt so protected and supported. He dreamt of future possible dates, and social outings. Later that night, Rouge sneakily climbed in through her bedroom window. Dressed in black, she stepped gently as to not wake her sleeping girlfriend. Slowly she removed her clothing, kicked her suspicious outfit and tools under the bed. Getting ready to slide in next to Amy, but before that she rummaged through pant pockets. The silver bat retrieved A small velvet box and hid it in the draw of her mahogany bedside table. Before cuddling up to Amy and falling into a deep sleep.

The day of Topaz’s birthday had come, the household was following Amy’s barking orders. To appear presentable, and up to her standards. She was paying most of her attention to Knuckles, no matter how much she attempted to neaten him up. He somehow appeared scruffier, but she wasn’t giving up. Tails and Sonic could hear the groans and the bickering, as Sonic was assisting Tails with his tie, in Tail’s bedroom. A lot neater than Sonic’s, but full of books and inventions. They both had black formal suits on, and they just needed the ties to finish the look. The whole time Tails stood very straight, as Sonic clumsy tied one of the worst ties seen.

“Their you go bud! Looking as sharp as ever” Sonic’s face was very confident, but Tails looked down at his tie, immediately frowning.

“SONIC! I need to look my best! There is going to be scientists at the party, I want them to respect me”

Sonic stood back to look at his tie, but his constant attempts. Didn’t help the situation, Amy got louder as she barged in the room. Commanding everyone to get downstairs, she practically pushed the two of them down the stairs. As Sonic fumbled to the bottom, Amy gave Knuckles a ‘pass’ and pushed him down the stairs, almost falling on his face. Sonic and Tails simply stood out the way of him falling, as this wasn’t new for them.

“AMY! Calm down! this whole thing is stupid anyway! Since when we wear suits!” Knuckles shouted up the stairs, but Amy had already run into her room. Ignoring him.

Not paying him any attention. She went to check on Rouge, who was buckling the ankle strap on her glamorous shoes. She had gone all out with her outfit, black high heels and a tight-fitting gold and sparkling dress. If she has an opportunity, she wears an outfit that will make even god weep. Including her girlfriend, who stared at her in awe.

“Oh, wow that’s an outfit, I guess I don’t have to tell you how to dress” Amy murmured as she tried to not fumble her words, a little flushed from embarrassment.

Rouge smugly laughed, she got up from the bed and walked over to Amy. Placing a soft gentle kiss on Amy’s rosy cheek, not helping her embarrassment. Holding Amy gently, Rouge looked into her eyes smiling.

“Before we go, I have something for you, I think it would really make your outfit pop” Rouge pulled away from Amy, walking to her bedside table.

To retrieve the small velvet box, bringing it to her flushed partner. Amy’s eyes widened as the saw the box, her mouth was slightly agape.

“Rouge? What is this?” The box was placed in her open palm, Amy unlatched the box and opened it.

Revealing the rose gold locket, that she had previously fawned at. Amy gushed, holding it up in her fingers to look at the fine craftsmanship. Excited she gestured towards Rouge, to help her put it on.

“Oh, wow huh! I can’t believe you did this! I’m so happy” Amy babbled excited, as Rouge puled the necklace around her neck. Clasping it at the back, Amy practically span around.

Showing off her new gift, she threw herself in Rouge’s arms. Rouge laughed at her eccentric excitable behaviour, but she loved seeing her girlfriend so happy. Rouge embraced Amy, placing a kiss on her forehead. During this time Sonic became fed up with trying to open Rouge’s car, with the weird number of keys she had. Knuckles was trying to break the car open, as Tails stood constantly adjusting his tie. As they waited for Amy and Rouge, Shadow walked up to their house. Naturally, he was the smartest dressed and looked very dapper. He was wearing a freshly pressed black Chanel suit, accompanied with a red tie. His eyes immediately went to Tail’s janky tie, and not Sonic and Knuckles trying to break into the car.

“What on earth happened to your tie Miles?” Shadow walked up to Tails.

“I asked Sonic to help, do you think you could redo it?”

Shadow gave a smug grin as he began to redo Tails tie, Sonic groaned as Tails threw him under the bus. As Shadow finished his sophisticated craftsmanship, Amy and Rouge hurried themselves through the front door. Rouge gasped at Sonic and Knuckles hectic behavior, she snatched the keys off Knuckles insulting their intelligence as the unlocked the car.

“OK guys we need to leave right now! And we will make it, the others will meet us there!” Amy exclaimed again trying to push everyone into car, before realizing it only has four seats. She moaned in frustration.

“Amy, we won’t fit, also the fasted hedgehogs alive don’t need a lift” Sonic sounded a little dickish, he was just sick of sitting in the back of the car.

“If you run you will get all sweaty, you can’t show up sweaty and smelly!” Sonic scoffed at Amy’s response

Amy in frustration, looked at the car and back at Sonic, and then back at the car. As if suddenly more seats would appear, Shadow spoke up. Hoping to calm things.

“We will find another way there Sonic, we just need to wait behind. I’ll call a taxi”

Amy smiled and thanked Shadow, before jumping in the car the group sped off to the party. As Shadow and Sonic waited behind, Sonic groaned as he waited. As Shadow attempting to book a taxi.

“Come on Shadow! We can just run there! We wont even break a sweat, it will be fine!” Sonic was practically begging, he was already wearing an itchy suit and constantly pulling at his tie.

Shadow was desperately trying to focus on his task, with Sonic’s constant moans of anguish and boredom. Stretching his legs, his voice jarring in Shadow’s head. It was the most annoying the blue hedgehog had ever been, and there had been some close calls. The ebony hedgehog realized there was only one thing he could do, to stop Sonic’s whining. Swearing under his breath, he showed his phone in his pant pocket, pulled his blazer off and tied it around his waist. In one smooth action.

“Come on faker! You better keep up!” Shadow taunted Sonic teasingly, and began to run off the lot.  
Sonic's eye widened and lit up, he made a big toothy grin. Sloppily he ripped his blazer off, possibly ripping it. He knelt into a running stance, and in a flash, he sped off in a big electric blue blur. Shouting enthusiastically as he ran, the two ran side by side. Trails of blue and red lighting through the city, as they raced shouting taunts at each other. The wind hitting their faces and running through their quills. Jumping gracefully over any obstacles, they raced to the venue. Not a moment to spare.

 


End file.
